


Tidy Up

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how old he got, the reaction was always the same. Immediate and heart-pounding, faintly guilty, maybe, and a little bit worried that he'd done something for which he was about to get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidy Up

No matter how old he got, the reaction was always the same. Immediate and heart-pounding, faintly guilty, maybe, and a little bit worried that he'd done something for which he was about to get caught.

Whenever Severus swept into the room, wrapped up tight in his best teaching robes, it just sent a trigger down to his dick that made him sharply ache at the same time he was flooded with worry and anticipation. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Sir." Not Severus, no, not when he was like that. Never when he was like that, and Draco was completely certain down to his toes that he knew exactly what that did to him. There was never any question, truthfully.

Or any question why he did it, given how they both knew how Draco would respond. "Tell me. The cauldron downstairs..."

Cauldron? Which cauldron? He couldn't remember doing anything to a cauldron, but then, he was a bit dumbfounded by the sheer overwhelming dominance of presence possessed by Professor Severus Snape. "Yes, sir?" 

"Is there a reason why you omitted to clean it, or are you simply lazy? Perhaps you're attempting to turn the spiders into mutated pets." He crossed his arms firmly over his chest, and Draco felt his balls twinge in a way that nearly sent him to his knees.

In all honesty, he didn't remember any cauldron. They had been working on a weak version of the licorice-tasting potion Severus had added to his tea a few weeks past and he thought that he had cleaned up after himself when Severus wrapped himself up and stalked off to sell it with only a bit of Polyjuice and a glamour hiding exactly who he was. He was almost certain of it, but there was something about the way he asked it that made Draco feel very much like a naughty boy who had definitely done something he shouldn't have or, more to the point, something he should. "I, I thought that I had cleaned it, I could have sworn...." His mouth went dry even as he spoke.

"Don't _argue_ with me, Mr. Malfoy." Oh god, that sounded good, that snapped growl, that tension as Severus stepped forward in a quick fury to haul him up out of his chair.

The utterly mortifying squeak that he gave would have been embarrassing if they had been in public. As it was, he somehow managed not to whimper. Somehow. He was uncertain exactly how he succeeded in that, but there it was. "No, sir. Of course not, sir."

"Good. Good." His fingers flexed, and his eyes remained fixed on Draco. "How are you going to rectify this, Mr. Malfoy?"

He couldn't help swallowing. He just couldn't. "However you like, sir. However you say."

Severus was quiet for a moment, wound up tight in himself as if he were the headmaster again, and Draco remembered that time with a tight shudder as he started to loosen his hold of Draco. "On your knees."

Easiest thing he had ever done, that, and he dropped to them slowly, the left one banging a bit too hard against the sitting room carpet. He didn't bother saying anything at all, just looked up at him, eyes wide, hands shaking. "Sir."

He watched as Severus looked down his nose at him, peering, judging -- judging everything, likely, judging his posture, the position of his hands on his lap, of... "You may suck me."

Oh, Merlin, Morganna and Dallben, that was... Draco reached up, fingers shaking as he worked to open dark trousers. He had no idea how he managed to do it but then Severus was out, hot and heavy and hard in his hand, and he took him into his mouth, the weight of his cock and the salt and musk of him on his tongue and he couldn't stop himself from moaning.

All he got for it was an approving hum, but he could feel Severus harden, lengthen, a comfortable fullness in Draco's mouth before he started to thrust slowly. It was all about taking what he wanted, about Draco giving in because Severus said, because he had control and he could do what he liked when he liked. Just thinking it made him moan around that turgid flesh and his heart beat frantically with the excitement. The thing was that Severus fucked his head just as well as his body. Not everyone could do that but oh.

Oh.

It was good when it happened, and Severus did it regularly and often. The head of his dick pressed against the roof of Draco's mouth, and then he shoved in deeper, all the way in. "Good, good boy..."

Good, and he was almost choking, so close, could barely manage it at all. His eyes watered sharply and his hands fluttered against Severus's thighs, wild and importunate. The sounds he made were desperate and pleading and they didn't help anything.

Severus pulled back, and he gasped air in through his nose, briefly, before he thrust in again -- it wasn't so much to make it easier for Draco to breathe as it was because Severus liked the feel of it, the way his throat tried closing, the hot wet suction that he just barely managed around the push of him. One hand threaded into his hair, clenching tightly, and he pulled back again so that Draco could try and gasp.

Fuck.

Fuck, and he was going to come without even being touched because Severus was fully in his space, full-on Professor, and just the thought made him whimper.

Getting throat fucked by Professor Snape was a special kind of treat . Fingers tugged at his hair, pulled him onto Severus's dick one more time, harder, until he was struggling to breathe again, fighting not to bite down, all because that was what Severus wanted and so that was exactly what Draco was going to give him.

When Severus came, it was sudden, and he was so deep in Draco's throat that he couldn't taste it; just choke a little harder, and it was fucking uncomfortable, but he loved it. Loved it, and he could taste it and feel it when Severus pulled back, dick lingering on Draco's bottom lip. "That's enough. Tidy it up."

Little laps of his tongue, even if he was kind of a mess, all saliva and wet chin, nose a bit runny, cheeks damp. Couldn't be helped, but he could clean up Severus at least, if not himself just yet. He was still hard, and that was annoying. He'd manage.

"You should take care of yourself as well, Mr. Malfoy," Severus half-chided, and Draco looked up at him, reaching up with one hand to wipe at his face half-heartedly before smiling.

Yeah. He should, and he knew that for all the power Severus held over him, particularly looking the way he did at the moment, he had a similar power there on his knees.

Tonight was going to prove very interesting indeed.


End file.
